Screening for colon cancer requires preparation in the form of consumption of a large volume (usually at least 4 L) of polyethylene glycol (golytely) to clear the colon of stool and debris. Patients usually find this process to be unpleasant, and also experience pain, discomfort, and cramping on the ensuing colonoscopy procedure. Those who are at high risk, such as history of ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, and familial syndromes are required to undergo a colonoscopy annually. Methods that can accurately assess the colon for the presence of colonic dysplasia in this population may reduce the frequency or extend the interval in between these procedures, thus saving time, cost, and patient inconvenience. The development of novel techniques for in vivo molecular and cellular imaging in the pre-clinical and clinical setting, particularly those that have molecular specificity for neoplastic antigens, could have significant implications for the detection of neoplasia in the colon, identification of malignancy recurrence and monitoring of therapeutic response. The increased availability of clinical SPECT/CT and PET/CT scanners can facilitate the translation of new tumor imaging radioligands to the clinic. The successful outcome of this Project will provide new tools that should lead to important pre-clinical opportunities to further understand the biology and treatment response of genetically engineered models of this disease. Successful validation of these novel reporter probes will provide for new clinical diagnostic imaging capabilities that may lead to improved patient care by assessing those at high risk for the appropriate timing of colonoscopy procedures.